monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Alra Priestess/Paradox
Alra Priestess, or Priestess as a companion, is an optional boss in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Note that it’s impossible to get her and the Canaan Sisters in the Monsterpedia without siding against the plants, as they join the party afterwards. On the other hand, you can fight Queen Bee if you side with Spider Princess during her side quest, so there is no need to fight against the insects, other than to see their reactions. Biography in Progress, details below may be incorrect. Please fix if there is anything wrong. After Luka agrees to fight against the plants, Alra Priestess calls the Canaan Sisters to fight against the party. Despite all three ganging up on the party, they are no match. Afterwards, Alra Priestess fights as well, but is defeated. Seeing that she is outmatched, she pleads for the party to spare the rest of the plant tribe. Queen Bee is delighted that her rival has fallen, but doesn’t plan on going back to Plansect Village, as they are fine living on Red Mountain. However, the plant tribe fears the day that the insects return, despite what Queen Bee says. On the peaceful route, Alra Priestess and Queen Bee come to an agreement: To never stoop to the level of Tezcatlipoca and Quetzalcoatl, and agree to live peacefully. After helping Queen Alraune undo her brainwashing, she wants to step down from being the Queen, and appoints Alra Priestess to become the new Queen. However, she refuses, as she is very stressed already from being the leader of the plants in Plansect, never mind the entire Alra race. However, she is forced by the party to undergo the Queen Alra ritual, and becomes the Queen Alra. Afterwards, Queen Alra remarks that she (Alra Priestess) was very similar to herself: She had also refused for the same reason, and was also forced to undergo the ritual against her will. Monsterpedia Entry “A plant monster that’s also the leader of the Plantforest plant race. Though she is powerful enough to be called leader, she is not as strong as the mercenary Canaan Sisters. Though she speaks politely, she is extremely prideful, and considers herself above touching men. When squeezing men for semen, she prefers using either her feet or ivy, so as not to dirty herself. In addition, she is heartless towards those she considers enemies. If the enemy is a human male, she will squeeze out his semen until he dies. Despite her appearance as a little girl, she is quite brutal.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Sweeping Ivy Strike' – All Foes, Physical Attribute *'Funeral Flower' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Death 75% *'Priestess Hair' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Priestess Hair' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Princess Foot' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Princess Bust' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Princess Mouth' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Ivy Drain' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP, Bind 50% *'Queen’s Semen Sucking' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP, Bind 50% *'Ivy Restraint' – One Foe (Luka), Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Queen’s Semen Sucking' – One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'Flower Fragrance' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Sleep 75% *'Aroma of Incontinence' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Incontinence 75% *'Sleep Pollen' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Sleep 75% Strategy Evaluation “Falling in love with a flower, and offering it semen of your own free will? My, my. Aren’t you just a lovely human being? Of course I’m being ironic. Alra Priestess uses various Plant-related skills. The most troublesome of them all are the ones that induce status ailments. You really should take measures to prevent Sleep. Considering your enemy is a plant, it’s highly recommended you use Fire attacks. Poison has a low chance to hit as well, if she gets inflicted with poison she’ll take a great amount of damage each turn so it’s worth to try it. Now go, oh Brave Luka. There are still more enemies to deal with, so don’t let your guard down…” Gallery 80 a emp st01.png Alrapriestesslayzeeboy.png|Alra Priestess’ Queen form Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Royalty Category:Bosses Category:Optional Fights Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Delphinus Category:Alraune